


Pity Party

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Blood, Crying, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Melanie Martinez-Freeform, References to cuttng, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tyler's birthday and all he wants is a kiss from Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter!

The invitations were sent. The cake had been ordered. Tyler had his lucky bow tie on and was awaiting at the door for his friends.

 

"I can't wait for Josh. My birthday wish is going to come true and I'm not gonna let it slip away. Today, I'm going to kiss Josh."

 

So he waited, blowing up balloons and taking swipes of buttercream frosting from the cake with his finger. He sat patiently in the chair of the corriordoor. He teetered back and forth in the chair, humming to himself. An hour had passed. He began to lose hope. The hope he clung onto for so long.

 

" **Awww, did nobody come to little Tyler's birthday party? What a shame. You could always play with me, of course** " 

 

"No. Blurry, if anyone comes...it's going to be Josh. He's my best friend and he's going to come and when he does--"

 

" **He'll realize that this is a train wreck, you are a boring person and he will leave immediately**." Tyler swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "So you agree?"

 

Tyler shook his head, got up off the chair and wandered around the house. Another hour passed as Tyler took down the ribbon, snapped the string of his party hat and took a knife to cut himself with, but rather deciding to pop balloons with it. He couldn't stop the tears falling now. He wouldn't stop the tears from falling because there was nothing to think of to make him remotely happy. "Happy birthday to me." Tyler's voice was weak as he fell to the floor and cried. He looked to the kitchen sink and imagined the beautiful way his blood would look pouring down the drain with him hunched over it. Or perhaps his index and middle fingers would be lovely shoved down his throat, allowing vomit to rise out of it. Maybe, just maybe the ribbon was strong enough to support him from the light fixture.

 

Blurry was fond of the latter. " **Darling, I really do love that idea. How about we play that game now?** " 

 

"Tyler's breath was shaky, he moved his hands to the knife, the ribbon and shuffled his feet to the kitchen sink.

 

He took a deep breath when he dug his hand into the cake and ate it from his fist. The frosting smothered all over his face from what he believed would be his last meal. If you could call cake a meal.

 

Then....

 

The door bell rang and there were three knocks on the door.

 

 **"Oh Tyler, don't be so silly. It's probably the mailman here to deliver your death certificate."**  

 

Tyler moved slowly to the front door and when he opened it, he didn't know if what he saw was because it real or if he'd lost too much blood. Josh stood with his red hair flared up with a party hat on his head, a blue gift box in his hand and a sincere smile on his face.

 

Tyler believed he didn't deserve to see Josh's lovely smile.

 

 **"What a surprise, Josh has come to kill you himself.** " Blurry seemed all to happy, but it wasn't unexpected.

 

"H--Hi, Josh." Tyler's voice was quiet, his shirt stained with his own blood, a wavering smile that struggled to stay upright and knees cowering in fear. 

 

"Happy Birthday!" Josh smiled sheepishly, immediately taking notice to Tyler's self-inflicted wounds. He stepped into the house, Tyler pulled down his sleeve to hide the cuts but Josh had already seen them. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, just A-okay." Tyler gave Josh a thumbs up and smiled warmly, hoping to throw Josh off his trail.

 

Josh set down the present, and joined Tyler in the couch. He kicked his thumb and wiped it over Tyler's face. "You've got frosting everywhere." Josh laughed quietly before the room drifted to silence.

 

'Now. The time is now.' Tyler thought to himself as he leaned in for the kiss, Josh didn't take notice as simply got up to stare at the blood on the tile. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" There was rising concern in his voice. 

 

Tyler nodded, sitting up from embarrassment. 

 

"We could play a game?" Tyler was hopeful now, praying that Blurry wouldn't come up with a snarky remark.

 

"Okay."

 

"7 minutes in Heaven?"

 

"But there's only two of us."

 

"....Right." He inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Truth or Dare?" 

 

"Why not? Do you wanna go first, or...?"

 

"You can go first." Tyler smiled, Josh would pick dare and Tyler would dare Josh to kiss him.

 

"Truth." 

 

Tyler wasn't expecting that. He didn't want to expect that. Fuck.

 

"Um....what is your favorite....season?" 

 

"Tyler, you know my favorite season."

 

"Okay, so...truth." Tyler smiled weakly, regretting truth because he knew what Josh would ask.

 

"Tell me about the blood on the walls."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler can't hide. There's nothing to hide behind since he either pushed it over or broke it during his fit of rage and sadness earlier.

 

"I had some frosting and I spilled it on the wall." Tyler lies and swallowed hard.

 

''But the cake is over there." Josh skeptically points at the ripped up cake on the table. He cocks his head innocently and smirks at Tyler. ''And it is most definitely  _not_ red."

 

Josh pulls up Tyler's sleeve and frowns. ''You don't have the liberty to do that." Tyler grips down the sleeve.

 

''I don't have the liberty to help you?" He sarcastically remarks. Tyler accepts his defeat. Josh pulls up the sleeve and almost cries at the red stains on Tyler's arms. The stains match that of the walls and Josh wants to kiss each individual mark until it's better and Tyler doesn't have to cry anymore. '"Blurry did it." Josh states as Tyler shoves his head in his shoulder and nods. 

 

''Nobody came, Josh.  _Nobody."_ His cries are muffled and Josh's heart is breaking with each tear that falls from Tyler. Josh is just a stick. He's not hugging Tyler like he should be, he's not trying to comfort. 

 

He's just a stick.

 

Tyler knows his birthday wish is just melting away with the last of his dignity and he doesn't even want a kiss anymore. He just wants to talk, cry and eat the rest of the birthday cake from the floor.

 

5 Second rule. Or 5 minutes. Maybe 5 hours.

 

Tyler decides the rule extends to 5 hours.

 

Josh buries his head in Tyler's hair and inhales the scent of gingerbread and cinnamon. 

 

''They just don't understand how important it is." Josh coos and tilts Tyler's head up. He stares at the younger's face, tears rolling down and frown that looks so out of place. Tyler shouldn't be frowning. 

 

It's his fucking birthday.

 

But he is frowning and crying too. Josh wants to get a list of everyone Tyler invited and rip their hearts out for making his baby boy cry. 

 

But that's violent and Josh's therapist said ''You can't just rip people's hearts out. This is why we can't have nice things."

 

So Josh refrains from heart ripping and just kisses Tyler. He kisses Tyler with happiness, optimism and passion. He wants Tyler to feel loved. He wants his to know that he  _is_ loved. Tyler doesn't really know it. His classmates didn't even bother to come to his birthday party and Tyler just spent the better half of his birthday crying and eating cake from the floor.

 

Tyler's still alive though and for that, he deserves a medal.

 

Josh grips Tyler's waist and pulls him closer to the kiss.

 

 _Hey, I got my wish._  

 

Tyler opens his eyes when Josh breaks the kiss and smiles. "You kissed me." He states.

 

"Yes, I did. Now do I have the permission to do it again?"

 

''Yes, sir." Tyler wraps his arms around Josh and smiles against his lips. Josh pushes Tyler down to the couch. He lays atop Tyler on his knees and kisses Tyler rougher. He pulls off Tyler's shirt, stained with blood and looks him in the eyes. He takes Tyler's arm and kisses each cut.

 

Tyler wants to cry at how much Josh cares, and loves with each kiss.

 

Tyler has never felt so loved.

 

Josh tugs at the bottom of Tyler's shirt and looks at him quizzically. Tyler nods and Josh obliges. 

 

''Hey, Sweetie?" Josh whispers, nuzzled against Tyler's neck. "Is this your first time?"

 

''Who said we're having sex?" Tyler opens his eyes, he forgot he closed them.

 

Josh pulls away, startled. "Oh…oh god. I'm so fucking sorry I jus--''

 

''I'm okay with it, I just didn't know what we were….'' Tyler trails off and pulls at Josh to continue.

 

Josh smiles and presses his lips against Tyler's again. "Is this your first time?" Josh repeats.

 

''Yes." Tyler nods and groans when Josh gives him a hickey that his parents will question. 

 

''That means I have to make it special." Josh whispers and Tyler can feel himself getting achingly hard in his pants. He clenches his teeth when Josh presses gentle kisses on his neck. 

 

Josh looks around for a condom in his pockets to no avail. "I think there's one in my room. Dad gave me a box incase I 'get lucky'." 

 

''Well," Josh scoops up Tyler and carries him to the bedroom. "You're about to get lucky right now." 

 

He tosses Tyler on the bed and looks for the drawer. He opens the drawer and fiddles with the box. It was unopened and about 2 years from being expired. He opens one and fiddles with it, hoping that it fits. It does and Josh turns to Tyler with a smile.

 

He crawls on the bed and just looks into Tyler's eyes. He admires Tyler's eyes and his hair and just….

 

Tyler.

 

He fumbles with some lube before lathering his fingers and sitting beside Tyler, who is laying on his back. "Okay, Sweetheart. I'm going to start with two and tell me if you want more?" Josh says assuringly. He pushes his fingers inside of Tyler and feels him tense up. 

 

He's not used to this. 

 

Josh pulls out and pushes back in, slowly so Tyler can get a grip on himself. "Another." Tyler moans after a few thrusts. Josh is taken aback, but he puts a third finger in. Tyler's breathing hitches and Josh goes a little faster. ''Please, Josh. Just…just fuck me already." He gasps and Josh simply stops, pulls out and lines himself up without another word. Tyler nods and Josh slowly pushes all the way in. He goes slow, wanting to keep the love in the air. 

 

He's not fucking Tyler senseless. He's making love to the birthday boy.

 

His thrust are very slow, showing no signs of picking up and Tyler wouldn't have it any other way. He wants to keep it and hold onto it.

 

There aren't any words spoken. Just silence, small moans and grunts but just silence. Josh holds Tyler's waist down and begins pumping him. It's slow, like everything else, but Tyler is getting close. He wants to last longer but everything just feels  _so good._ Tyler shouts when Josh hits his sweet spot again and again. Josh comes first. Stilling and Tyler can feel Josh's warmth inside him. Tyler comes a little after that and Josh pulls out, curling next to him in the bed.

 

'' _I love you."_ Josh whispers and peppers Tyler's face with kisses. "And you know what? We couldn't have done that if anyone else came, could we?" Josh smirks and Tyler laughs.

 

'' _No. We couldn't have."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have to finish.
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S ONLY TWO DAMN CHAPTERS.
> 
> Well, I live and breathe feedback so tell me how I did.
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY UPDATE TIME: SOME MOTHERFUCKER STOLE THIS FANFICTION AND COPIED THE ENTIRE THING. SUMMARY. WORDS. EVERYTHING AND NOW IM PISSED. THIS LITTLE FUCKER THINKS ITS OKAY AND IF THEY ASKED TO PUT IT FOR A DIFFERENT FANDOM I WOULDA SAID YES BUT THEY DIDNT AND IM UPSET. I WORKED ON THIS AND NOW THEY JUST STEAL IT?!?! IM NOT OKAY IM ANGRY.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE TODAY
> 
> SOMEONE STOLE THIS FANFIC AND NOW IM PISSED. IM DISGUSTED AND NOW IM GONA GO PLAY SOME ANGRY VIOLIN.


End file.
